lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Braxin
Braxin was a named NPC created by JGREAD. He was a scout for the Bat Tribe, before being driven insane. Braxin was a side character in Expedition of Exiles, and later briefly became an antagonist for Scorponok. Biography Early Life Braxin lived at the bottom of The Gorge of Eternal Depth with the other Bats, Scorpions, and Spiders, until being evolved by the chi orbs Gible dropped into the Gorge. Braxin traveled with the other bats and arachnids into the Outlands through the tunnels Bliston had discovered. He became a scout for the Bat Tribe, frequently venturing above the uncharted lands to the west of the Outland Mountains, where the bats discovered many other evolved species locked in a civil war. On one occasion soon after the formation of the Crawler Empire, Braxin was separated from the rest of the bats' Black Cloud formation, and an unusually strong wind (brought about by the imbalance of chi after the Bat—Raven War) blew him to the north, where his head was smashed into the side of one of The Iron Mountains, giving him brain damage. At the edge of the Iron Mountains, Braxin saw the Arctic Northern Regions below, and discovered an Icebear. Braxin wildly flew back to the Outlands, where he tried to convince the Bats of the existence of the Ice creatures in the north. The bats, seeing that he was insane, captured him and locked him in the mental asylum cave in Black Fang Mountain. There, the bats tried to cure him of his insanity, but failed to do so. The bats also thought the albino Bears Braxin warned them about were a figment of his imagination brought on by his mental condition. When a therapist bat, Commander Barney Balhoun, and the King's sister Bratta entered the asylum and passed his cell, Braxin shouted warnings to them about the Ice beings. After the only other prisoner in the asylum was able to be cured, Bratta was suddenly handcuffed and put in that prisoner's former cell. Bratta was later released from the asylum after being cured of Scrin's mind control, and Braxin continued to scream the same warnings to her and the other bats, expecting a different result. Escape During the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, Braxin was eventually taken out of the asylum's custody by Dr. Benjamin, who brought him on board a repurposed Black Overwatch troop transport tank, along with other exiles: Rex, Leonard, and Sezrac. Braxin was forced to participate in Benjamin's expedition into the Arctic on behalf of the Bat Tribe, choosing a sword from the transport's arsenal as his weapon. Braxin's attempts at attacking the others and trying to escape were unsuccessful. When Leonard spotted Vultures, Dr. Benjamin had the team get back in the transport as he drove it up a mountain with a road carved into it, where the ice birds had been seen. On its way up the mountain, the transport was ambushed and destroyed by Ice Vulture Gliders, scattering the team. Braxin was thus able to fly away, until being tracked down and recaptured by Benjamin. Going by a map he found in the frozen wastes, Benjamin led the team to an old, seemingly abandoned prison, where he'd hoped to find answers about the Ice beings. While going through a hallway on the prison's second story, Benjamin spotted a boulder trap, and told the others to step over the trip line that activated it. Braxin (who was bringing up the rear of the party) saw his opportunity at escape, and cut the trip wire with his sword, bringing the boulders down on top of Leonard, and blocking Benjamin, Rex, and Sezrac from Braxin. Braxin laughed hysterically as he flew out through a hole in the wall, finally escaping the custody of the Bat Tribe. Return to the Outlands A relatively short time before the invasion of the Ice Hunters and the fall of the Crawler Empire at their hands, the missing Braxin reappeared in the jungles of the Outlands, where he flew to the town of Corvidholme after hearing the sound of gunfire, which excited him. As he flew over the town, he was ambushed by mobile undead predator plants, which were shot down by a Gorilla. The gorilla introduced himself as Father Grigori, and gave Braxin a chi shotgun to fight the crawling zombie plants that'd infested the nearly abandoned town. Instead, Braxin flew around in circles, ripped a living predator plant out of the ground on the outskirts of the town, and began to eat it, to which Grigori groaned in disappointment. After eating the plant, Braxin started shooting the zombie plants and shouting. Braxin eventually flew back into the trees, screaming. Takeover of Corvidholme When he later learned that Father Grigori had left Corvidholme, Braxin saw an opportunity to conquer the town, for no apparent reason. Gathering a small army of brainwashed and mentally ill scorpions from across the Outlands, Braxin marched on the town. The new faction of scorpion cultists called themselves the Braxinites, and worshipped their leader like a demigod. Now that its protector had abandoned it, Braxin easily conquered Corvidholme with his cult, purging the town of both the zombie plants and its remaining Chimian residents. As his followers inhabited the town, Braxin called himself Corvidholme's Mayor, and ruled the town with a firm but unstable fist. Lord Vamprah and the Brotherhood of Vultures eventually came to the town, but instead of freezing the Braxinites, Vamprah approached Mayor Braxin with a proposition: Braxin would have his men contact the Brotherhood if any members of the Scorpion Tribe arrived in the town, since the Scorpions had been causing the Brotherhood trouble. In return, the Vultures wouldn't freeze the Braxinites. Braxin agreed to the deal, the vultures left, and Team Stinger (comprised of the remaining Imperial Scorpions) stopped in the town for rest and supplies soon after. The scorpions' leader, Scorponok, asked Braxin if any of the scorpions residing in Corvidholme were interested in joining Team Stinger's fight against the Ice Hunters. When Braxin refused the notion, Scorponok asked for temporary housing for his men. Braxin then revealed that he'd made a deal with Vamprah, shooting Scorponok with his shotgun as Brotherhood forces ambushed and froze Team Stinger. Scorponok managed to escape with just nineteen other members of his previously large team, before the vultures suddenly turned on the Braxinites, freezing them and the town. Vamprah froze Braxin's weapons and hands, but Braxin managed to fly away, while the Braxinites were all frozen. Braxin was intercepted outside the town by what remained of Team Stinger. Next to a predator plant, Scorponok melted Braxin's wings and legs with his acid blaster so Braxin couldn't escape, and left the insane bat to be eaten by the carnivorous plant. Braxin jeered at the fall of the Crawler Empire and laughed maniacally before being devoured by the predator plant. Appearance, Weapons and Gear Braxin had a standard bat appearance, except with glowing blue eyes and ruffled, tangled fur after going insane and encountering the icebear. * Braxin used a standard Bat Sonarr blaster while he was a bat scout; the weapon was destroyed when Braxin was blown north by the gust of wind. * Braxin chose a black sword from the transport's arsenal while part of Dr. Benjamin's expedition. The sword had a chi powered mechanism built into its hilt by Benjamin, which would electrocute Benjamin if he attempted to strike the other teammates with the sword. Braxin continued using this sword after escaping from Benjamin, but it was knocked from his hand and frozen by Vamprah in Corvidholme. Left on the ground, it was eventually unfrozen when the freed and reestablished Scorpion Tribe claimed Corvidholme, by order of the new King Scorpio; the sword was presumably found and put into use by the Scorpions. * When he returned to the Outlands and arrived in Corvidholme for the first time, Braxin was given a chi shotgun by Father Grigori. It was described as an "automatic combat shotgun", and was called the SCAS ("Special/Sport Chi Automatic Shotgun); like Braxin's black sword, it was knocked from his hand and frozen by Vamprah in Corvidholme, and is presumably now in use by the Scorpion Tribe. Appearances * The Chima Roleplay (First and last chronological appearances) * Expedition of Exiles: A Chima Roleplay Tie-in Story (First appearance as a named character) Quotes "THEY'RE REAL! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, BUT IT'S TRUE! THE BEINGS WHO DWELL IN THE NORTH! THE ICE CREATURES! THEY DO EXIST! I SAW THE ALBINO BEARS WITH MY OWN EYES, JUST BEYOND THE MOUNTAINS! YOUR DISBELIEF WILL BE YOUR UNDOING!!!" —Braxin in the Black Fang Mountain Asylum "ENOUGH!! LET THEM EAT CAKE!" —Braxin in Hunter Prison, just before activating the boulder trap. "Your pet's owners seem to have attacked me in the air just now." —Braxin's paradoxical response to Father Grigori saving him from the predator plant zombies in Corvidholme "Can you see me now, father?!?!" —Braxin, while shooting the zombie plants in Corvidholme "Heh-heh-heh-HA, HA, HA, HA! I warned the Crawler Empire of the Ice beings, and you didn't listen to me, just because I'm crazy! Well, who's laughing now?! HA, HA, HA, HAAAA—!" —Braxin's last words Trivia * Braxin's line, "Can you see me now, father?!?!" was a reference to Creepio's line in the second Auralnauts Star Wars parody. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI8aSJBC9u0&list=PLINl9l0igYjzIipxsD4Y59_Jjxe4N3pZo&index=2 * If the Chima Roleplay was an animated TV show or movie, Braxin would be voiced by Justin Roiland. Category:Characters Category:Crawlers Category:Bats Category:Antagonists Category:Ice/snow